


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 14: Seemingly Innocuous Person/Object/Lies

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: There was something off about the new kid in school





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 14: Seemingly Innocuous Person/Object/Lies

There was something off about the new kid.  He was only in one of Goten’s classes, but he knew immediately that something was strange.  He could smell it on him, his keen werewolf senses able to pick up the faintest stench of brimstone.  He  _ seemed _ so normal.  People were talking to him and he was responding by flicking his weirdly lavender hair from his eyes that are a piercing and captivating blue.

Goten wasn’t sure if he was staring at him because he had a crush or something else but he knew something was  _ different _ about him.  Not just his smell, but other things.  His name, too. Trunks Briefs. Why did it sound like he had heard it before?  But something told him the face was wrong.

At lunch midway through the week, Trunks made his move.  He came to where Goten sat by himself and plunked his tray down audibly.

“Am I that hot?”

He sat across from him on the picnic-style bench and tossed that movie star hair away from his face.  Leaned down and propped his chin on his hand. Put on an enigmatic smile. Goten was a bit smitten but he tried to ignore it.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve been staring at me all week.”

He had noticed, then.  Goten ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flame in embarrassment.

“You just seem familiar,” he mumbled into the lunch his mother made him. “That’s all.”

“That a line?”

His smile was so wide, teeth incredibly white.  He shook his his head.

“No.  Just. You do.”

“You don’t remember, do you?”

Goten jerked his head up.

“What?”

Trunks shrugged and picked up his tray that was suddenly empty.  Had there been food there? Did he eat that fast? He began walking away to where to put his tray up.  There was a little window near the doors to the cafeteria. Goten preferred the outdoors and ate on the outside picnic tables regardless of weather.  Right now, the weather was nice enough that there were still people spread around. Despite this, he felt like he and Trunks were alone.

He walked by him and leaned down near his ear.  His breath smelled meaty and fiery at once.

“Don’t look too closely, werewolf,” he whispered. “You might not like what you see.”

He righted himself and continued walking towards the tray return.  Goten blinked in surprise as his words registered.

Werewolf.

He knew what he was.

Goten watched him return his tray and then he turned to him.  He was close enough that he could see him clearly and, if they raised their voices, they could keep talking.  Trunks drew his hand over his face and, for a moment, he saw horns, four eyes, sharp, serrated teeth. A forked tongue.  He reversed the motion and his face was back to normal. Goten shook his head like he did when he came in from the rain on full moon nights, like he was trying to get the water off.  Trunks knew what he was.

But what was  _ he? _


End file.
